Ultraviolet
by Lhassa
Summary: Kuroko et Kagami, désormais en troisième année de lycée, sont cette fois responsables des premières et deuxièmes années à leur camp d'entraînement estival sur la plage. Mais personne ne veille sur les plus vieux, et un joueur en particulier a bien du mal à concilier son intolérance à la chaleur et son rôle d'aîné. [KagaKuro]


**Ugh, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet OS fluffy que je vous donne? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire! **

**Est-ce réellement utile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Fujimaki-sensei? A part Nishima et Kanou, ainsi que les premières et secondes années présents en arrière-plan. Au cas où, je précise que Kuroko et Kagami en sont à leur troisième année de lycée, et sont donc les senpai! Ah, je pensais faire vraiment original, mais comme Fujimaki-sensei a décidé de se remettre au travail... D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous êtes aussi enthousiastes que moi à l'idée de la reprise de KnB! Certains diront que la fin était bien comme elle était. Et moi, je répondrai que lorsqu'on a fait de belles rencontres, les retrouvailles sont toujours de grands moments. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

_**Ultraviolet**_

« Kuroko-senpai, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça? »

Kuroko, qui s'apprêtait à retirer son t-shirt comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe de basket, suspendit son geste. Il posa ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'indifférence sur celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Si Kagami n'avait pas connu son ami par cœur après trois ans passés à ses côtés au lycée Seirin, lui aussi aurait pensé que Kuroko n'accordait aucune importance à la remarque. Mais c'était justement le cas, et il avait ressenti le léger agacement de son équipier au commentaire de Nishima, un élève de première année arrivé le printemps dernier.

« Pourquoi je ne devrais pas ? »

Le ton de Kuroko était loin d'être aimable comme le plus petit voulait le laisser penser, mais quand Kagami voulut mettre son cadet en garde, il était déjà trop tard.

« Je ne veux pas te contrarier Kuroko-senpai, mais tu as une peau délicate et très claire, un peu comme celle d'une fille. Il fait super chaud aujourd'hui, et avec ce soleil, ce n'est pas prudent ! »

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Premièrement, parce que l'embarras de Kuroko face à la sincérité de son cadet était à mourir de rire. Et deuxièmement, parce que Nishima avait visé juste. Il avait formulé à voix haute ce que tous les joueurs de Seirin pensaient tout bas depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage pour le camp d'entraînement de l'été.

« On a installé un parasol Kuroko, tu peux rester dessous en attendant que les heures chaudes se terminent, proposa Kagami d'une voix tremblante tant il se retenait de rire. »

Tous les autres joueurs rencontraient la même difficulté, mais l'hilarité générale se déclencha quand Nishima tendit un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et un tube de crème solaire à Kuroko avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

« Il faut vous protéger senpai !

-Et si on lui donnait aussi un seau et une pelle ?

-Je vais lui chercher un jus de fruits ! »

Dans un vain espoir de soutenir Kuroko, Kagami avait posé une main sur son visage pour dissimuler son propre sourire moqueur, mais son ami n'était pas dupe. Alors que toute l'équipe discutait dans un joyeux chahut, Kuroko décida qu'il en avait assez. Une veine battant légèrement près de l'œil, il brava la moquerie de ses camarades, et retira son t-shirt avec une parfaite indifférence. Puis sous les yeux ébahis de l'équipe de Seirin, il s'approcha de Nishima qui riait encore avec ses amis de première année.

« Excuse-moi, Nishima-kun… »

Le ton de Kuroko était inhabituel. Il y avait une subtile vulnérabilité, et le roux se tut immédiatement. Nishima était plus grand que Kuroko, et tant que ce dernier n'avait pas levé son visage vers lui, il ne pouvait pas cerner son expression et ses intentions.

« Pourrais-tu m'en mettre dans le dos… ? »

Kuroko releva ses grands yeux bleus adorablement innocents sur son cadet, l'air légèrement embarrassé. Nishima ressentit comme un coup au cœur et rougit furieusement, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe Seirin.

« K-K-Kuroko-senpai, je, oui, bien sûr, balbutia Nishima. »

Le plus jeune déglutit tandis que Kuroko se retournait et lui présentait son dos. Nishima se sentit soudainement très intimidé, et il ne sut pourquoi des pensées comme « La peau de Kuroko-senpai a l'air incroyablement douce » ou « Ses cheveux sont fins comme de la soie » tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Confus, il approcha une main tremblante vers le dos de Kuroko, qui inclina légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur sous ses longs cils. Nishima frissonna en posant sa main sur la peau laiteuse de son aîné.

« Ah, c'est froid, souffla Kuroko d'une voix plaintive. »

Le visage de Nishima se colora d'un profond cramoisi, et le plus jeune ne se sentit pas capable d'en endurer plus. Il s'excusa et s'éloigna en courant, sautant dans l'eau de mer pour se rafraîchir et retrouver son calme.

« K-Kuroko-senpai est effrayant quand il veut, pensèrent en même temps les joueurs de l'équipe de basket de première et deuxième année.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya soudainement Kagami. Arrêtez de perdre votre temps à bavasser, au travail ! »

Les jeunes se raidirent en sentant la vague de colère de leur aîné, et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner en courant, les amis de Nishima allant d'abord à ses côtés pour le ramener sur la terre ferme.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Le ton de Kagami était ferme, presque froid. Les bras croisés sur le torse et les sourcils froncés, il toisait Kuroko d'un œil mécontent.

« Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais loin d'être aussi vulnérable que j'en avais l'air.

-Ah oui, en le séduisant ? fulmina Kagami.

-En le déstabilisant, répliqua simplement Kuroko.

-Il va se faire des idées sur toi maintenant abruti.

-Je l'ai fait imaginer quelques instants que j'étais désirable en manipulant son regard. C'était exceptionnel, ça ne changera pas ce qu'il pense de moi. »

Kuroko était étrangement calme après avoir joué son petit numéro de séduction, contrairement à Kagami qui tiqua au mot désirable. Le plus grand soupira, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre le conflit plus loin. Il enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son short de bain, et regarda d'un air absent l'horizon. Kuroko resta debout à ses côtés, gardant un œil sur leurs cadets qui couraient pour s'échauffer le long de la plage.

« Quand est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?

-C'est Kise-kun qui m'a montré comment faire.

-Kise ?!

-Oui. Tu sais que Kise-kun est mannequin, Kagami-kun. Parfois, des joueurs de basket sont irrespectueux à cause de ça. Quand ils essaient d'attaquer Kise-kun sur son physique pour se moquer de lui, il réplique en les déstabilisant de la façon dont je viens de le faire avec Nishima-kun. Après ça, ils n'osent plus rien dire à propos de Kise-kun, parce qu'ils se sentent intimidés.

-Et je parie que ça l'amuse beaucoup, soupira Kagami en se grattant la nuque. »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Kuroko; un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Kagami.

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'amuse toi aussi ?! s'étrangla le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Kagami, Kuroko, vous venez ? On a fini l'échauffement, les appela Furihata. »

Kuroko s'avança d'un pas décidé, et Kagami préféra ne pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il observa la silhouette de Kuroko, se demandant par quoi Nishima avait bien pu être intimidé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la ligne de ses épaules, indéniablement fines pour un joueur de basket de son niveau. Il suivit la ligne de son dos d'un blanc de nacre, et s'arrêta à l'élastique du maillot de Kuroko, remarquant sa taille toute aussi fine que ses épaules. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de penser, son attention fut attirée par les mèches de cheveux bleus frôlant sa nuque qui paraissait si délicate.

Sentant qu'on le regardait, Kuroko tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de rubis de son équipier. Kagami sentit que son visage s'empourprait, et détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il comprenait à présent la réaction de Nishima.

* * *

><p>« Bien, on fait une pause ! Allez vous rafraîchir, et n'oubliez pas de vous étirer et de vous hydrater. »<p>

Suivant les instructions de Kagami, les membres de l'équipe de basket de Seirin soupirèrent de soulagement tandis qu'ils s'immergeaient dans l'eau de mer tiède. Bien que ces matchs d'entraînement sur la plage n'aient pas la même intensité qu'en compétition, ils exigeaient des efforts physiques considérables. Les premières années en particulier se sentaient exténués.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé de Kuroko, leur senpai tenait exceptionnellement bien la distance. Ils n'ignoraient rien du talent de Kuroko, mais il était difficile de croire lorsqu'on le voyait qu'il était résistant physiquement parlant. Les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses.

Assis sur le rivage, Kuroko reprenait son souffle. Une légère brise marine vint rafraîchir sa peau collante de sueur, et il en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration. C'est alors qu'il sentit sa tête tourner légèrement. Fermant les yeux pour se calmer, il retrouva rapidement ses esprits, et put sentir la présence de Kagami dans son dos.

« Tiens, c'est pas parce que t'as pas attrapé de coups de soleil jusque là qu'il faut être négligent maintenant, dit Kagami en lui lançant son t-shirt.

-Désolé, merci. »

Kagami se laissa tomber à côté de Kuroko qui revêtait le t-shirt blanc, et but une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche. Il tendit sa gourde à Kuroko, qui accepta humblement.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un baiser indirect, fit remarquer Kuroko en rendant sa gourde à Kagami.

-T'as pas d'autres conneries à dire ? répliqua le plus grand d'un air embarrassé. »

Kuroko sourit devant l'air renfrogné de Kagami. Les deux amis laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer, profitant de ce moment d'accalmie face à la mer pour récupérer et se relaxer.

« Kagami-senpai, Kuroko-senpai, vous venez vous baigner ?!

-On arrive ! »

Le plus grand se releva sans problème, s'étirant en grognant. Remarquant que Kuroko ne le suivait pas, il tendit une main vers lui.

« Merci Kagami-kun, mais je suis bien ici. Je vais rester encore un peu.

-Comme tu veux. »

Kuroko hocha la tête et observa la silhouette son ami s'enfoncer dans la mer. Sans y faire attention, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le dos musclé de Kagami, s'attardant sur le creux de ses reins qui disparut bientôt sous l'eau. Alors il reporta son regard sur ses larges épaules déjà bronzées, et rêvassa sur la peau naturellement mate de son équipier. Il lui sembla que la chaleur pesait de plus en plus sur son crâne.

Le plus petit rassembla ses jambes contre son torse, ses pensées se perdant dans des vœux qui n'avaient jamais été exaucés. Etre plus grand, avoir plus de potentiel, posséder un corps qui lui permettrait de jouer au basket comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Le soleil était de plus en plus éblouissant, et le ciel d'un bleu trop éclatant.

Mais si la nature lui avait donné ce qu'il désirait si ardemment, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu la même force de travail, la même volonté. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu le même chemin. Son regard s'attarda sur ses équipiers de Seirin qui se battaient en match de coq dans l'eau. Il n'aurait pas rencontré toutes ces personnes. Cette fois, ce fut le sourire de Kagami qui retint son attention. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges portait un joueur de deuxième année sur ses épaules, et ils affrontaient ensemble un autre duo, riant aux éclats tandis qu'ils essayaient mutuellement de se faire tomber.

Kuroko sourit, le bonheur de son équipe lui étant communicatif. Le soleil était aveuglant. Il voulut rejoindre ses amis, mais le plus petit chancela en se relevant. Sa tête était incroyablement lourde, sans doute à cause de la chaleur. Kuroko jugea plus prudent d'aller s'installer à l'ombre. Il récupéra la gourde que Kagami avait laissée sur le sable, et d'un pas incertain, fit son chemin jusqu'au grand parasol dressé près du terrain de basket improvisé. La chaleur était plus écrasante que jamais, à tel point que le jeune homme avait du mal à calmer sa respiration. Il allait reprendre une gorgée d'eau, mais suspendit brusquement son geste, laissant la gourde s'échouer dans le sable.

Une violente nausée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et Kuroko toussa, une main crispée sur son estomac. Il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba à genoux dans le sable. Kuroko se rendit compte que sa vision se troublait, et tenta sans succès de se relever pour aller s'abriter à l'ombre. Le sable lui brûlait les mains, l'air chaud lui meurtrissait la gorge et l'étouffait. Ses paupières trop douloureuses se fermèrent, et en proie à un nouvel assaut de chaleur accablante, Kuroko s'effondra sur le sable.

« Ka-Kaga…mi… »

Alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour appeler à l'aide, son corps se détendit soudainement, et Kuroko perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>« Quelqu'un sait où est passé Kuroko-senpai ?<p>

-Ben alors Nishima, on s'inquiète pour son senpai chéri ? le taquina Kanou, le seconde année monté sur les épaules de Kagami.

-Arrête avec ça, c'est pas marrant, répliqua le roux, vexé.

-Il doit être retourné à l'ombre, les rassura le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Je vais aller le voir. L'eau de mer m'a donné soif de toute façon.

-On te croit Nishima !

-Aller Nishima, c'est le moment ou jamais de te confesser !

-Bon courage mec !

-Fermez-la ! s'emporta Nishima tandis qu'il sortait de l'eau. »

Le basketteur aux mèches rousses en désordre pesta contre ses équipiers en se frayant un chemin sur la plage. Il avait assisté à tous les matchs de Seirin lors de leur seconde Winter Cup, et avait été bouleversé par leur jeu. Et plus particulièrement par celui de Kuroko Tetsuya, qu'il avait maintenant le privilège d'appeler senpai. Il n'ignorait rien de l'histoire de la Génération des Miracles, leur élitisme ainsi que de leur politique de la victoire à tout prix. Il savait que Kuroko était un joueur dont le seul talent avait été de trouver sa propre voie à force de travail acharné et de volonté. Il concevait très bien les peines qu'il avait endurées par amour pour ce sport et pour des équipiers qui avaient piétiné ses sentiments.

C'était avec beaucoup d'admiration que Nishima avait été se présenter à son aîné lorsqu'il avait pu à son tour intégrer Seirin. Et il n'avait pu qu'être encore plus impressionné lorsqu'il avait constaté que Kuroko avait dépassé tout cela après avoir ramené les anciens membres de son équipe à la raison, et avait continué à travailler d'arrache-pied sans jamais rien prendre pour acquis. Si Nishima avait des sentiments pour Kuroko, c'était tout bonnement de l'admiration et du respect. Et pouvoir le taquiner et jouer à ses côtés était un plaisir et un privilège.

Nishima grommelait encore à l'encontre de la stupidité de ses coéquipiers lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Kuroko, étendu sur le côté dans le sable. Il chassa ses pensées et se rendit en souriant aux côtés de son aîné.

« Kuroko-senpai, Kuroko-senpai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu dors ? C'est pas bon de dormir en plein soleil Kuroko-senpai ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Nishima haussa un sourcil interrogateur et s'accroupit près de Kuroko.

« Kuroko-senpai, tu- »

C'est là qu'il s'aperçut du rythme rapide de la respiration de Kuroko. Le visage de Nishima se voila d'inquiétude, et il posa une main sur le front de son équipier. Il était brûlant, et son souffle erratique ne trompait personne. Nishima se releva et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, fonça vers la mer.

« Kagami-senpai ! »

L'alerte dans la voix de son cadet interpella immédiatement Kagami, qui se redressa et planta ses yeux rubis dans les siens.

« C'est Kuroko-senpai ! Il… »

Kagami n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Le plus grand jura et sortit de la mer à la hâte. Nishima lui indiqua rapidement où se trouvait son ami, trop fébrile pour suivre la foulée de l'américain. Kagami, le rythme cardiaque désordonné, courut aussi vite qu'il put, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il lui sembla qu'on le frappa à l'estomac à l'instant où il aperçut Kuroko étendu en plein soleil, le visage crispé par la douleur et les lèvres entrouvertes à la recherche d'air. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et pressa une main contre son front brûlant. Une vague d'angoisse lui mordit les entrailles, et il secoua légèrement l'épaule de son ami.

« Kuroko, oy, Kuroko, qu'est-ce que t'as ? paniqua Kagami en s'apercevant que le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne revenait pas à lui.

-On devrait peut-être appeler l'hôpital, suggéra Nishima d'une voix incertaine.

-Laisse tomber, ça ira plus vite de l'emmener. Je pars devant, va prévenir les autres, et rejoignez-nous dès que vous le pouvez.

-D'accord. Je te confie Kuroko-senpai. »

Kagami hocha la tête, et une fois que Nishima l'eut aidé à installer Kuroko sur son dos, il se releva, et se dépêcha de se rendre à l'hôpital qui heureusement n'était pas très loin du front de mer.

Alors qu'il portait le joueur fantôme sur son dos, Kagami fut frappé par la légèreté de Kuroko.

Il savait que Kuroko n'était pas vulnérable. Kuroko avait une volonté d'acier, et ne cessait jamais de se battre. Kuroko était quelqu'un qui ne restait jamais cloué au sol et qui n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé. Mais il n'avait jamais prêté d'attention aux efforts qu'il devait faire pour être physiquement au niveau de joueurs bien plus massifs que lui. Il n'avait jamais eu réellement conscience de toute la détermination dont avait besoin Kuroko pour continuer dans cette voie quand il serait bien plus simple pour lui d'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance aux difficultés physiques qu'enduraient Kuroko sans jamais s'en plaindre. Son cœur se serra, et il accéléra le pas.

« Abruti. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kuroko se réveilla, la première sensation qu'il eut fut un bien-être immense. Il n'y avait plus de lumière aveuglante, plus de chaleur accablante, plus d'air chaud qui l'empêchait de respirer. Seule une température agréable et une atmosphère paisible très reposante.<p>

Sa tête était encore un peu lourde, et son estomac restait contracté, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur qui l'avait assommée. Respirant calmement, il ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était installé dans une chambre d'hôpital baignée de la lumière du crépuscule. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise en remarquant que tous les membres de l'équipe de Seirin somnolaient dans chaque recoin de sa chambre. Kagami était d'ailleurs juste à côté de lui, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés sur son lit d'hôpital. Kuroko pouvait l'entendre ronfler légèrement, et laissa un sourire affectueux lui échapper. Il allait prendre la bouteille d'eau posée sur sa table de chevet lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une infirmière aux longs cheveux châtains.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé ! se réjouit-elle après avoir lancé un regard désapprobateur à tous les joueurs à moitié endormis contre des pans de mur.

-Oui.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, prenant garde à n'écraser aucun pied sur son passage.

-Bien, merci. J'ai encore la tête un peu lourde.

-La sensation partira bien assez vite. Le pire est passé, lui dit gentiment l'infirmière, Mona d'après son badge. Les insolations sont vraiment désagréables. Tenez, buvez.

-Merci. Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ? se renseigna Kuroko après avoir vidé son gobelet d'un trait.

-Dès que vous aurez réveillé tous vos amis, s'amusa Mona. Une insolation nécessite du repos, mais aucun traitement particulier, et encore moins hospitalier.

-D'accord. Désolé du dérangement.

-C'est plutôt à eux que vous devriez présenter vos excuses, rit la jeune femme. J'ai rarement vu des adolescents aussi désorientés pour une simple insolation. »

Elle désigna du regard tous les joueurs de Seirin, et Kuroko hocha la tête.

« Le garçon avec les cheveux rouges a semé la panique en arrivant. Il a exigé un médecin et une chambre, et un grand gaillard comme lui qui hurle dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avec son ami inconscient sur le dos, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Et je ne vous raconte pas la pagaille lorsque le reste de votre équipe de basket est arrivé avec la certitude que vous étiez dans le coma. Je me souviendrai longtemps d'un jour aussi mouvementé ! »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Kuroko.

« L'équipe de Seirin ne passe jamais inaperçue.»

Il tendit une main vers Kagami, et prit pensivement quelques mèches de cheveux rouges entre ses doigts. Aussi léger que soit le contact, il suffit à tirer Kagami de son sommeil. Le garçon cligna des yeux, et lorsqu'il comprit que Kuroko était réveillé, il dirigea instinctivement une main sur le front du plus petit, le regardant avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Le geste fit un petit peu chavirer le cœur de Kuroko.

« Comment tu te sens ? Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au juste ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ?!

-Du calme Kagami-kun.

-Et pendant ce temps moi je m'amusais comme un abruti et-»

Kuroko enfonça le tranchant de sa main dans les côtes de Kagami, qui se retint d'hurler.

« Enfoiré ! Et moi qui me faisais du souci pour toi !

-Merci, Kagami-kun. »

Le garçon ne le regardait pas, mais Kagami comprit qu'il ne le remerciait pas seulement pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

« La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, maugréa Kagami. Je préfère encore t'apporter un milkshake à la vanille et t'éventer avec une feuille de bananier que de me faire du mauvais sang.

-Oh.

-C'était une image, n'y pense même pas ! »

Les éclats de voix de Kagami réveillèrent le reste de l'équipe, qui s'empressa de se rendre au chevet de Kuroko.

« Kuroko-senpai, on s'est fait tellement de souci ! geignit Nishima, les yeux larmoyants.

-Kuroko-senpai est un idiot !

-Oui, tu aurais dû nous le dire ! insista Fukuda, le ton accusateur. »

Les protestations de son équipe eurent raison de lui, et Kuroko fut secoué d'un rire léger.

« Merci les gars. Désolé. »

Ses équipiers lui sourirent en retour, puis sous les instructions de l'infirmière, récupérèrent leurs affaires éparpillées au sol en chahutant avant d'attendre leur aîné dans le couloir. Kagami fut le seul qui resta avec Kuroko tandis qu'il posait prudemment un pied puis l'autre sur le sol.

« Ne force pas.

-Je vais bien. »

Kagami s'était aussi relevé, et avait enfoncé les mains dans les poches de son jogging. Il se tenait nonchalamment debout, mais appuyait sur Kuroko un regard attentif. Sentant que l'infirmière le regardait avec insistance, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« R-Rien !

-Votre regard est fuyant, fit remarquer Kuroko.

-N'est-ce pas ? Elle ment.

-J-Je me disais que vous deviez vous connaître depuis longtemps pour vous entendre aussi bien tous les deux, avoua Mona en riant nerveusement.

-Mais on ne s'entend pas bien, répliqua Kagami.

-Pas du tout. »

Kuroko se releva, mais chancela après avoir fait quelques pas. Kagami l'attrapa par le bras et la taille, et le redressa sans remarquer que l'infirmière qui venait d'assister à la scène était devenue rouge pivoine.

« Je viens de te dire de ne pas forcer.

-Je ne force pas. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes.

« Demain tu feras l'arbitre.

-Mais, Kagami-kun –

-Pas de mais. Je vais t'attendre dehors avec les gars. Magne-toi, je meurs de faim. »

Kuroko se renfrogna, mais dû se résigner. Il se rhabilla, et remercia Mona, non sans avoir eu peur en voyant son visage rouge écrevisse.

« M-Mona-san, vous allez-bien ?

-Je vais bien merci, répondit-elle d'un ton évasif. Et vous ?

-J'ai encore un peu soif mais sinon je-

-Excusez-moi ! Kagami-san, votre ami doit boire quelque chose de sucré. Tout de suite, ordonna presque l'infirmière en déboulant dans le couloir où tous les membres de l'équipe de basket patientaient.

-Euh, ok, accepta Kagami, pris au dépourvu. Kuroko, je te prends une boisson énergétique.

-Hm, merci Kagami-kun. Vous savez, ce n'était pas… La peine… »

Le visage de Kuroko n'était plus que confusion après que la jeune femme lui ait adressé un clin d'œil complice.

« Au revoir, et bonne continuation ! lui lança-t-elle énergiquement.

-Merci, vous aussi. »

Accompagné de son équipe, Kuroko sortit de l'hôpital, où ils attendirent le retour de Kagami. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne tarda pas à les retrouver, et surprit Kuroko en lui collant la canette fraîche contre la joue.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kuroko manqua le rictus de Kagami tandis qu'il ouvrait sa canette. La boisson était en fait gazeuse, et lorsque Kuroko perça l'ouverture, le liquide déborda et lui jaillit à la figure. Kagami tenta de se retenir de rire, mais la situation lui sembla bien trop comique, et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, les larmes aux yeux.

« O-Oh Kuroko, tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

Le reste de l'équipe rejoint Kagami dans son fou rire. Kuroko, redevenu la risée de ses équipiers, eut une sensation de déjà-vu, et en fut d'autant plus agacé.

« Oh… »

Kuroko ferma les yeux et vacilla en arrière. Kagami retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et retint Kuroko en attrapant son bras et en le tirant vers lui.

« Oy Kuroko, tu te sens encore mal ?!

-Kagami-kun… »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Kagami. Le plus grand fut soudainement intimidé par l'intensité du regard de Kuroko, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Leur couleur était d'autant plus intense et sombre que le soleil déclinait et que les seules traces de lumière dans ses yeux n'étaient plus que de petites étincelles. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres.

« Merci Kagami-kun. Tu sais, je… »

Kuroko détourna le visage, quelques mèches bleues balayant son front. Kagami déglutit, et se demanda si le monde entier pouvait entendre son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine comme lui l'entendait.

« Je vais bien. Tu peux me lâcher. »

Kagami, qui s'était inconsciemment rapproché de Kuroko, lâcha son bras et fit un bond en arrière. L'équipe de basket qui avait assisté à la scène éclata de rire, et Kagami sentit son corps entier le brûler d'embarras.

« Kuroko enfoiré ! »

Son ami lui adressa un sourire, le même que lorsqu'il avait raconté comment Kise procédait pour répondre aux moqueries, et Kagami comprit.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, ça t'amuse vraiment hein !? »

Le plus petit rit doucement, et tandis que l'équipe se mettait en route pour rentrer à l'auberge en discutant bruyamment, il tendit un poing fermé à Kagami. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges jugea d'un œil critique l'offre de Kuroko, le visage toujours un peu écarlate, mais soupira avant de tendre son poing à son tour pour rencontrer le sien.

« C'était une bonne journée.

-Parle pour toi.

-J'ai envie d'un milkshake à la vanille. »

Kuroko leva ses grands yeux bleus sur Kagami. Il n'y avait rien de la malice des instants précédents dans ses pupilles, mais même sans ça, Kagami sentit son cœur vaciller. Il soupira et porta une main nerveuse à sa nuque.

« Je crève de faim, et je te dois bien un milkshake, pour tout à l'heure, se justifia Kagami en détournant le regard.

-C'est le début d'une grande histoire, Kagami-kun.

-La ferme. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu n'ont pas été déçus de n'avoir rien trouvé de... Physique. Mais les intentions et les sentiments sont là, et n'est-ce pas encore plus beau lorsque c'est si évident que c'en est tangible? Comme dit Rousseau, le bonheur de la perspective du bonheur peut-être aussi agréable que le bonheur en soi.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis et vos opinions sur cet OS comme sur n'importe quel autre sujet! A bientôt, je l'espère.**

**Lhaessa**


End file.
